


Dogs and Peacocks

by Jathis



Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [21]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dancing, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: One is for loyaltyOne is for vanityBoth work together
Relationships: Baileywick/Cedric the Sorcerer
Series: The Steward and the Sorcerer [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091021
Kudos: 5





	Dogs and Peacocks

Everyone was expected to wear a mask of some kind for the ball being held. Amber had insisted on having a masquerade. Masks were provided for anyone who did not bring their own. They were not required to dress completely in costume. The masks were the only important part.

The royal steward Baileywick had chosen to wear his usual uniform for the event. The mask he had chosen was of a dog, choosing one that was a mutt instead of some kind of pure breed. He had always rather liked mutts and admired how strong they were by comparison to the others. As someone who had come from a village, he felt an odd kinship with the dogs mostly seen as for commoners.

He watched as Amber was invited to dance by someone wearing the mask of a wolf. The king had said that he wanted to encourage his children to interact with others more as they grew. With Amber as the heir to the throne, all eyes were on every person she met in case they became her spouse someday.

Baileywick smiled to himself. A few days ago Cedric had told him that the princess had backed him into a corner, demanding that the sorcerer make a potion that would make sure Baileywick would be around for when she became queen. The poor man had been frazzled at the idea and Baileywick could only laugh and assure him that such a thing was not needed. He felt honored that the future queen would even come up with such an idea.

He looked up when he heard a bird call from above. He smiled, holding out his arm to give Rosemary a place to land. “Well well well! You’re looking very festive this evening,” he said. The magpie ruffled her feathers happily, careful not to knock off the domino mask that had been specially made for her to wear. “Does this mean your sorcerer will be here soon?”

Cedric had insisted on keeping his costume idea hidden. The sorcerer refused to give the smallest of hints and he insisted that Baileywick had to wait until the masquerade to see it. “That’s the point of wearing a mask in the first place!”

A hand touching his shoulder made him turn around and he blinked in surprise. Cedric was dressed all in white, from his robes to his fingerless gloves. His mask was of an albino peacock, his gray bangs hanging over the top. He smiled, holding a hand out to Baileywick.

“And who can you be?” Baileywick hummed as he accepted the invitation. He raised an eyebrow in surprise when Cedric started to lead in the dance, following him. “This is new,” he noted.

“I’ve been practicing,” Cedric said.

“It shows,” Baileywick said with a smile. “You’re very good at leading.”

The younger man smiled brightly, spinning Baileywick once before catching him. “Do you like my costume?”

“A peacock...I think such a bird suits you,” he teased.

Cedric huffed, sticking his tongue out at the other. “You’re just mad because you didn’t think of it first,” he said.

“I like being a dog. They’re known for their loyalty and willingness to defend those they consider part of their family,” Baileywick said.

“And would you protect a vain peacock like me?” Cedric asked. He yelped in surprise when Baileywick suddenly took control, dipping him until he was almost touching the ground. The steward held the pose as several people clapped at the display and they stared into each other’s eyes.

Carefully he pulled Cedric back up, keeping an arm around his middle to keep him pressed against him. “Always,” he said.

Cedric laughed, placing a hand on his cheek before kissing him. “My loyal mutt,” he murmured.

“My vain little peacock,” he agreed as he led Cedric into the next dance.


End file.
